


【猎人乙女】那个疯女人

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: F/M, 兄妹, 全职猎人乙女向, 猎人乙女, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 复健骨科，我流车微量。帕里斯通骨科，设定取材自帕里原型帕里斯·希尔顿，但是和现实中的希尔顿集团没有任何关系！亲兄妹骨科，请自觉避雷。
Relationships: 帕里斯通骨科
Kudos: 3





	【猎人乙女】那个疯女人

妮基·希尔是希尔集团康拉德·希尔的曾孙女，也是猎人协会副会长帕里斯通·希尔的亲妹妹。妮基的全名叫尼可莱·奥维利亚·希尔，奥维利亚是祖母的名字。她读中学的时候每周有十万戒尼零花钱，而且在几个小时内就能花完。读完高中之后妮基就再无心上学，走上了T台做模特。众所周知，希尔家族只有一个拿得出手的家族继承人，而那个人却跑去当了猎人；剩下的那个则是个金发疯子，每天的负面新闻足够一整个街区的家庭妇女在喝茶的时候津津乐道一整年，指指点点，说你看看那个希尔家族的千金，又爆出了宿醉吸毒的照片，和哪个摇滚明星好上啦？真不检点！生在有钱人家又如何？堕落，真堕落！还好咱们没那么有钱，接触不到那么些负面的东西，还好咱们家孩子不这样，你看是不是。  
媒体也“爱”惨了妮基，所有人都等着她闹出下一个洋相。但凡妮基·希尔的名字出现在报纸上，执笔者的口吻莫不透着一股居高临下的嘲讽之感，有时颇带些惋惜的教化意味，似乎是想劝她不要自暴自弃，又似乎是想坐着看一出好戏，妮基每次见到这些报道都要大笑三声，把印刷精美的杂质丢进垃圾桶，继续回到酒精和药物的怀抱之中。  
连希尔集团的现任董事长，也就是帕里斯通和妮基的父亲，在面对采访的时候都免不了偶尔被揶揄地问到小女儿的事情。董事长面色严肃，对着镜头说自己管教不周。事实上，他已不再给妮基寄钱，也拒不承认她是自己的女儿，尤其是在她偷了家里上亿的资产花在赌博和毒品上之后。  
妮基的名声不光牵扯了董事长，甚至也给猎人协会的副会长带来了些许麻烦。但副会长在面对相似的问题时并不像他的父亲，从不给出正面回答。他灿烂而礼貌的微笑几乎不会改变。多数时候他错开话题，甚或借题发挥，说没错，小妹不懂事——但这不正是我们这个社会面临的问题吗？深陷毒品和赌博的人也是犯罪的受害者，而猎人协会正是为此而存在的。协会的目标是保护弱者，保护他们不受伤害，无论是从暴力犯罪，还是罪恶的诱惑之中。  
这不，希尔家的千金又闹出了一条大新闻——她和参演同一部电影的男星闪电结婚，才过了不到一个星期，两人就离婚了。外界对此议论纷纷，有人说是男星受不了妮基的胡闹（传闻她的私生活混乱不堪），也有人说是她的毒瘾又犯了，众说纷纭。话题的高光时刻是某天爆出的一张照片——尼可莱·希尔衣冠不整、不省人事地倒在一个据说是聚众吸毒的聚会上，落了人口实，离婚官司败诉，输了个身无分文。  
还背上了负债。  
催债的三番五次找上门来，她左藏右躲，亲朋好友对她避之不及。妮基不得已，去求父亲要钱，结果可想而知——她被拒之门外。  
所以，现在她出现在了猎人协会的大门口。

副会长帕里斯通事务繁忙，每天不光要和亲会长派的人周旋、给协专猎人派发任务、偶尔给后援团一点小小的福利、定期跟会长的儿子比杨德·尼特罗汇报秘密项目的进度，还要抽空给所有人找麻烦。按理说应该是忙得几乎不见人影，但你却总能在任何不必要的地点找到他，不得不让人怀疑这个副会长是不是习得了传说中的分身术。  
所有十二支的成员每逢开会，都有两个共同的愿望：一、希望帕里斯通·希尔不会出现，二、希望金·富力士不会出现。只要这两个搅混水的不出现，一切就都能如期进行下去。但就像第二个愿望几乎一定能实现一样，第一个愿望永远也实现不了。  
今天是破天荒的第一次。本来副会长擦得锃亮的皮鞋都有一半踏入会议室门口了，十二支成员的心也如落海之石一般沉了下去，转机却在此时出现：豆面人急急忙忙地找到帕里斯通，对他小声说了什么，只见仪表堂堂的副会长脸上的笑容难得放空，步伐匆匆地离开了会议室。  
发生了什么？不少十二支成员心里都出现了这样的疑问，什么事情能把那个麻烦的男人支走？  
“还能是什么？肯定是他那个名媛妹妹呗！”一直玩手机的兔子皮优翻开屏幕给大家看，妮基的照片出现在了当天的头条新闻上。  
具体发生了什么，对于十二支的成员来说并不重要，只要帕里斯通不出现，就是谢天谢地。

“我想借钱。”  
妮基·希尔身材高挑，一头卷曲的金发垂至腰间，短裙下双腿修长引人侧目，脚上昂贵的高跟鞋不知在哪里沾了泥点，见到久未谋面的哥哥，第一句话就是要钱。  
帕里斯通笑脸相迎，说自己工作缠身，十分繁忙，她可以等他下班之后再来。或者，如果她愿意的话，也可以在这里等，还有七八个小时就行。“协会提供咖啡，三百戒尼一杯。”他指着旁边的自动咖啡机说，末了又说，她其实可以回家。  
“你以为我没试过吗？”妮基尖锐地反问，“你不要敷衍我，到底借不借？”  
帕里斯通保持微笑，安抚道让她冷静一点。妮基听他这么说，瞬间就像炸毛的野猫，大喊道：“不借就算了！”然后怒气冲冲地转身走出协会大楼，高跟鞋蹬出一串清脆的足音。  
这座城市藏污纳垢，催债人说看在她是希尔家族的千金，可以介绍来钱快的生意。“当然不是什么见不得人的勾当，”他们说，“相信你也不是没做过类似的事情。”催债人说的生意她当然知道是什么，所以她跑了。妮基知道所有人都瞧不起她，但她也知道他们不能拿她怎么样。而现在，他们可以了。  
他们可以为所欲为。  
她离开协会大楼，想找个地方过夜，刚踏出门口没两步就转弯拐了回去。她没有钱，住不起酒店。朋友不接电话。她只能露宿街头，这当然不可能发生。她找到那个矮个子秘书，问到了帕里斯通家的住址，到公寓门口却被保安拦了下来。妮基指着自己的脸问他，你不知道我是谁吗？妮基说，我是他的妹妹！保安摇头，说这只是他的工作。她只能在大堂等，等帕里斯通回来。  
她睡着了。  
妮基是被保安摇醒的。保安说，女士，您不能睡在这里了，请您出去。妮基的睡意尚未褪去，用迷离而茫然的眼神看着保安。“你不是说我可以在这里等他回来吗？”她问道。“可是希尔先生已经回来了，”保安说，“他刚刚上去了。”  
“你没告诉他我在这里等？”  
保安面露难色：“我说了，女士。”他顿了顿又说，“他直接上楼了。”  
妮基瞪大了眼睛，一脸不敢置信，接着这神情又变成了愤怒。她说让保安给帕里斯通打电话，保安左右为难，最后终于受不了妮基的怒骂拨通了电话。副会长接通，礼貌地和他问好，问他有什么事情，保安支支吾吾地说有人要找您，妮基抢过了话筒。  
“你竟敢无视我！”她喊道，“你怎么不去死！”  
哔的一声，电话被挂断了。  
一时间，妮基和保安面面相觑，她委屈得快要哭出来了。  
在妮基的不断央求下，保安再次拨通了电话，帕里斯通再次接通，问他有什么事情。  
保安把话筒递给了妮基。  
“对不起……帕里，对不起……”她小声说，“请你让我上去吧，我没有地方住了。”  
电话那头似乎有一阵轻轻的笑声，仿佛觉得这件事情很有趣。“可怜的妹妹，你没地方住了吗？真可怜。”他说，“不过我听说债权方会帮你找到合适的居所的，你并不是走投无路呀？”  
妮基拿着话筒，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛：“帕里斯通！你不是认真的吧？你要我跟他们走？”  
“有什么问题吗？”电话那端，帕里斯通的声音冷静而温和。  
“你疯了！”妮基说。  
哔的一声，电话又挂断了。  
听着电话里的忙音，妮基呼吸不由得急促了起来。她浑身颤抖，跪坐在地，视线和妆容都被滚烫的泪水模糊。她抱着保安的腿，抽噎着求他再打一次电话，就一次，最后一次。  
电话接通了。  
“喂？”  
“帕里……哥哥，”妮基带着哭腔说，“求求你了……让我做什么都可以，求求你了……”  
“诶，可爱的妹妹的请求，我怎么忍心拒绝呢？”他的口吻一如既往，按开了大门让她进去。妮基走到他的门前时看见门打开着，帕里斯通衣冠楚楚地站在门口迎接她。反观妮基，妆容已经花得不成样子，头发也乱糟糟的。“真是不像样。”他微笑着对她说。  
妮基没看他，肩膀狠狠地撞过他走进房间里，随意踢掉了脚上的高跟鞋，瘫倒在沙发上。  
帕里斯通没有说话，带上了门。屋内传出妮基懒散的声音：“你这里有酒吗？给我拿一点来。”  
“没有哦。”帕里斯通说着，转身就看到妮基翻乱了他的柜子。  
“你骗人。”她说着，跪在地上从储藏柜深处翻出来几瓶单一麦芽威士忌，那是各界政客送来的礼物，都没有拆封。妮基撕开包装，问帕里斯通开瓶器在哪。  
帕里斯通沉默地走近。  
“所以我说了，没有那种东西。”  
妮基冷笑了一声，把酒瓶往墙上一砸，玻璃碎渣和金黄的酒液洒了一地。她仰起头，就着尖锐的划口倒了好几口进喉咙。昂贵的威士忌泼洒而下，浸湿了她的皮肤和衣裙。  
帕里斯通抓住了她的手，想夺过瓶子，谁知妮基死死抓着酒瓶，尖锐的玻璃在她嘴边划出了一道血痕，鲜红的血液从唇上溢出，就像涂上了血色的口红。  
妮基大笑，说给你，都给你！然后把整瓶酒都倒在了帕里斯通昂贵的西装上。  
副会长沉默不语，仍然维持着微笑的表情，只是那双笑眼中的神色越发阴暗。  
她伸手去拿另一瓶酒，再次被帕里斯通握住了手腕。妮基气愤地回头看他，对上那双漆黑的双眼，说，这是你欠我的！你竟然要让我去当妓女！  
帕里斯通终于笑了起来，一只手轻轻抚上她染上鲜血的双唇，轻声说：  
“但是这个工作很适合你，不是吗？”  
就当我是你的第一个客人吧，他说着，不顾她惊慌的神色吻上了那双充斥着铁锈味道的嘴唇。

他就像在嫖娼，是的，没有任何其他的语言能描述他对她做的事情。妮基疯狂地尖叫、踢打，毫无用处。疼痛变成了快感，又变成了疼痛，她被自己的亲生哥哥强奸了，即使这件事情正在发生，她也觉得不敢相信。  
她疯狂地大叫，说帕里斯通是个疯子！她说你疯了！我是你的亲生妹妹！但他只是怜爱地说，她的技术还有待提升。  
“这样其他的客人可不会满足。”  
妮基哭了，哭得撕心裂肺，她说，我后悔了，对不起！对不起！我不该偷你的酒，求求你不要再继续了。  
但是他没有停下来，他把自己的种子播洒在了她的体内。

妮基·希尔痛失婚姻，欠下巨额负债，亲生父亲将她拒之门外，曾经一度世界都以为她会从此一蹶不振。但是此时她的哥哥，猎人协会的副会长帕里斯通·希尔站了出来，帮她还清了债款，还毫无芥蒂地接纳了她。  
“妮基是我的亲妹妹，我们从小关系就很好，”副会长说，“她只是一时走上了错路，现在我们正在努力一起克服难关——她已经戒酒满三十天了。”  
确实，妮基已经一个月没有碰过酒精了，但是她的药物摄取从未间断。“客人”们见到她的时候，她总是一脸迷离的笑，好像身处幻觉之中。  
那之后希尔家族的小女儿就再也没上过新闻头条，人们都以为她真的改邪归正了。但真正见过她的人都嘲讽地摇摇头，说那是个疯女人。而对于妮基来讲，唯一的救赎就是夜晚，只有那个时候她才能和帕里斯通独处。  
“哥哥……哥哥……求求你……”  
她在他身下娇喘，他就会给她她想要的药片。偶尔清醒的时刻，她吐得天昏地暗，然后会用愤恨的眼神盯着他。  
这样罪恶的循环令她作呕。  
到底什么时候才会结束？

两年后，妮基·希尔服药过量自杀。  
帕里斯通在葬礼上落下了悲伤的眼泪。


End file.
